The Agreement
by ForTheWin04
Summary: "I love you." Three words to change an eternity. Two best friends, and a simple set of five rules, suddenly ripped in two by the simple uttering of three syllables. Sam/Freddie
1. The Beginning

**Here's a new story I'm working on. It will pretty much be a side project I'm doing, just for fun and to get plot bunnies to leave me alone. It will definitely be updated more often then **_**If You Were Me**_**, because this is more for fun than anything. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! I have no idea how many chapters this will be, so I'll just keep writing until I'm done with it. This really has no plan it's just going to be coming straight from my imagination. **

**In this story: Sam and Freddie have never dated. This is before any of that happened! **

**Sorry if there are tons of mistakes, I didn't proof read this too well!**

**Here we go! **

The Agreement: Chapter One

The homework sprawled out on the kitchen table in front of him occupied all of his attention. Equation after equation, he worked through the problems on the paper with much skill. It was sad to say that this is what Freddie took time to do on a Friday night. Instead of going to that party everyone was talking about, he was planted at the kitchen table in his apartment, working through an assignment that wasn't due until Tuesday. Of course Freddie had never been one to attend parties. In fact, if you asked him, finishing up some homework was a much better time spender then drinking and dancing with peers until early hours of the morning. _That_ never got anyone in college, he had decided with himself years ago.

But something broke his concentration: a crash coming from his bedroom. If that was the only disturbance, Freddie usually would have ignored it entirely. But the following statement was what caught his attention. "Ow! What the _hell_!"

Freddie lifted his head from his work, and turned to look towards his bedroom door which was shut tight – just the way he liked it. Cautiously, he stood up and made his way over to his room and opened the door to look inside. He sighed at what he saw: Sam Puckett lying on his floor next to a broken lamp. "Sam? _What_ in the world are you doing here?" he asked her, yet he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sam quickly got to her feet and closed his bedroom window that led out to the fire escape – the entrance, he realized, that she had crawled through. "You're lamp is broken," she informed him, ignoring his question. "You should look into that."

Shaking his head, he looked down at the lamp in question. "Thanks for the tip," he told her sarcastically.

"Anytime," the blond said with a smirk as she plopped down onto his bed. "So what's going on, Nerd face? I didn't think you'd be home."

Instead of answering her, he posed a question of his own. "Do you often come here when I'm not home?"

"Oh yeah, you're house is the _hottest_ place to hangout these days," she told him bitterly. "I'm being serious, why aren't you out? You _do_ know you're a teenager, not a ninety year old man. Right?"

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "I didn't know!" She smirked at him, and waited for him to continue. "And I was doing homework and stuff."

"Stuff," she clarified. "Like what?"

"I don't know, chores."

"Chores _and_ homework? Try not to hurt yourself!" she told him with a smile.

He growled and crossed his arms. "Why are you here, Sam?" he asked again.

"Mark's party was a bust," she explained. "I planned to break in here, steal your food and take a nap."

Confusion struck him, but he nodded anyways. "Sounds like a good time."

She smirked and laid back on his bed. "I thought so."

Freddie smiled as he moved across the room and sat down on the foot of his bed. Sam slightly sat up, and turned to look at him. "Freddie, can I ask you something kind of, y'know, weird?"

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "Ask me whatever you want, but I'm not promising you an answer."

She nodded, but didn't say anything – clearly thinking over the pending question. After blinking a few times, she finally spoke. "Do you ever just get _tired_ of being single?"

Still confused, Freddie looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" he asked quickly.

"You know, do you ever wish that you just like, I dunno," she paused for a second, making sure she wanted to continue talking. "Had someone to just hook-up with?"

This explanation didn't help Freddie at all, in fact if anything it just made his confusion grow. So he played along. "Uh, sure I guess."

Sam nodded and look passed him, "Yeah, me too." She looked down into her lap, where her hands were twisting absentmindedly. A sigh escaped her lips before she spoke again. "It just seems like Carly is always dating a new boy, and always has _someone_ chasing after her. Meanwhile I'm always just _alone_."

He cleared his throat and asked her a question. "Why are you telling me this exactly?"

Her face became flushed, but the blush disappeared so fast that Freddie thought he had imagined it. "I figured you could help me out," she began, her normal attitude returning quickly. "Simply because you and I both know that no one's lining up to jump your bones."

"Insulting me is no way of getting my help," he told her.

She shrugged. "Well that's okay because, really, it's not your help I'm asking for. It's more of a deal."

"A deal," he repeated, causing her to nod. "Okay, what kind of deal?"

"The kind of deal," she began slowly as if he were stupid. Which he obviously wasn't. "That we can still be, you know, friends – or whatever we are – but just like hook-up and shit."

His eyes slightly widened at her request. Was Sam asking him to be friends-with-benefits? No, _no way_. "Sam I don't–"

"Kay," she interjected. "Don't even try to make up some kind of excuse. We both know you're going to agree no matter what."

Freddie shook his head. "And how do you know that?"

"First of all because I'll probably make you," she said with a grin.

"You know that's illegal, right? It's called rape."

"Second of all," she said, ignoring his legal offences, as she crawled across the bed until her face was inches away from his. "You know you want to."

She had a smirk on her face the whole time she said this, and the statement made him shiver. "Don't even," he said, causing her to laugh at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked after a small silence had grown over them.

"Why you decided to ask me this of all people," he told her. "I mean, you know tones of other guys."

"True," she said with a smile. "But I figured we're pretty good friends and stuff. So you'd be able to handle it."

He nodded, though he didn't think that was a justified reason. Just as he was going to ask her to explain more, she spoke again on her own. "Plus I know you're not a jerk, or whatever. So you won't be a complete asshole about this."

That made him smile, because she _trusted_ him. "Okay, fair enough."

"So, are you in or not? Because I'm sure I can find someone else who's willing."

"I don't know, Sam," he said quietly.

Sam shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." She scooted back away from him and began to get up to leave.

When she finally made her way over to the window and pried it open, he spoke again. "Sam, wait."

She turned on her heals and looked at him, still sitting on his bed. "_Yes, dork_?" she asked, waiting.

He blinked twice, and knew he was going to regret the words as soon as they left his mouth. "I'm in."

Sam smiled wide, and made her way back over to his bed and plopped down beside him. "I knew you would be," she told him with a grin.

He cleared his throat and looked straight at her. "So how does this work?" he asked, in a slightly lowered voice. "I mean, should we make like a plan or something? Because I don't–" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Sam quickly moving her lips over his, kissing him softly and messily. After she pulled away, Freddie was still dazed. "Just like that?" the confused boy asked.

The blond nodded her head, and smiled. "Well, yeah."

Freddie nodded slowly. "Kay, I think I can handle that."

"Good," Sam said with a smile, before capturing his lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue! Thanks! <strong>


	2. Rule One

**I'm actually totally surprised at the amount of story alerts I got on this so far! I was like "people actually want to read this?" Haha, but seriously, thanks for liking this story so far, it makes me smile! **

**It's time for Chapter two! **

The Agreement – Chapter Two

_Rule Number One: Friendship is more important then the agreement. _

He couldn't think of a time when Sam had seemed so uncomfortable around him. The pair of them had built up such a close bond (even though neither of them would admit it) that they were usually so contented with each other. But, not this time. _No_, this time she looked uneasy and anxious as she sat on his bed, staring at him blankly.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked her quickly, as he made his way over to sit next to her – maybe a little bit too close. "You seem weird."

Simply shrugging, she turned to look at him. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "I'm fine, just fine."

Freddie shook his head at her. "No, you're not Sam. C'mon, tell me what's wrong?"

"I really didn't come over here," she whispered as she moved dangerously close to him. "For a counseling session."

And with that, she closed all gaps between them – pressing her lips firmly against his. Each time they did this it was differed, Freddie decided with himself. Sometimes it was messy and others it was slow and had a slight sense of peace along with it. This time – her kisses were just _painful_. In fact, he didn't think their mouths could be pushed any closer together because she had (probably) already bruised his mouth with hers. Her arms snaked their way up to tangle in his hair, pulling hard at his brown locks. He slightly winced in pain as she did this, and pulled back form her.

Sam kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, before she snapped them open and stared directly at him. "Dude," she said simply. "What gives?"

"Something's wrong," he said quietly. "You're mad. W-Why are you mad?"

"I," she said reassuringly. "Am not mad."

Her blue eyes filled with something just then, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Sadness? Guilt? Freddie didn't know. "Look, just tell me, _okay_?"

She bit her lip, almost as if she was ready to unveil her secrets. But she held back yet again, not letting him in. "I don't want to tell you!" she blurted. "I came here to make-out! So if you're not game, then I'll be going."

She got to her feet, but Freddie reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Sam," he said calmly. "J-Just sit down and talk to me."

Sam did as she was told. Well she sat down, that is. She didn't, however, talk to him. She just stared straight ahead as if he wasn't waiting for her to begin talking. So he pried again. "Why are you so upset?" he asked for about the fourth time that night.

"Why do you even care?" she asked him slowly after a long pause.

He looked confused over this. "You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to care that something is hurting you."

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "Come on Freddie."

"I'm serious," he reassured her. "You said yourself that we are friends before the agreement. That's more important, anyways."

He remembers the day that they made this rule.

They had been sitting at opposite ends of Freddie's dining room table, a small orange spiral bound notebook square in between them. Sam had a black pen in her hand and was clicking and un-clicking it so much that it was starting to drive Freddie insane. "Give it," Freddie demanded, and a reluctant Sam handed it over with a growl.

Freddie opened the notebook to a clean page and looked up at the blond sitting at the other end of the table. "Now," he began. "We both agreed that a set of rules should be placed–"

"Both agreed?" she interjected. "I'm pretty sure all of this rule junk is your idea, Freddork."

He blinked twice at her, and contained loudly. "..._that a set_ of rules should be placed seeing as we are in a new situation."

"Isn't the only rule in this kind of situation like _hook-up with no consequences_?"

He blinked again. "No."

Sam leaned back in her chair and took off her red sweater. "Well since we're going to be a while," she said to herself.

Freddie huffed. "This wouldn't _need_ to take a while if you weren't so difficult."

She smiled insincerely. "Fine, continue."

"Thank you. Now I think we need rules so that during this new relationship our friendship can remain intact seeing as–"

He was cut off again by the sounds of Sam's phone ringing. "Oh!" Sam said as she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. "One sec!"

Freddie sighed and tossed down the pen.

"Carly! Did you get them?" Sam said into her phone. "Oh my god! That's so amazing, I'll be right over!"

She snapped her out of date phone shut before standing up and walking over to Freddie. "So listen, Carly got us tickets to see Cuddle Fish tonight, so I'm going to have to take a rain check on this whole rule thing."

"But Sam, you promised you'd–"

He was cut off the third time that afternoon, but this time, he didn't mind as much. Sam grabbed his shirt and forcefully kissed him. He swallowed as she pulled away, lost for words. "Come on, be a good friend and let me go!"

"B-But we need to work out this whole agreement thing!"

"Isn't our friendship more important?"

"True but, I still think we–"

"Then that is our first rule," she told him with a bright smile.

"Stop cutting me off!" he said with a huff. "...and stop being right about everything."

With a smile still on her face, she leaned down and kissed his cheek before turning around and leaving the apartment. "Bye Fred!" she shouted as she left.

Freddie sighed, and pulled the notebook towards him. He wrote down rule number one.

In the present, Freddie could see the same orange notebook sitting on his dresser. He turned back to Sam, got out of his daydream, and asked her one more time what was wrong.

She sighed. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Is it bad?" he asked soothingly.

Sam simply nodded, and turned towards him. "Yeah, it is."

Nodding too, Freddie scooted closer to her and leaned towards her to lightly kiss her. To be honest, Freddie wasn't sure if that was part of the agreement, or just because he really wanted to kiss her. "If you don't want to tell me," he whispered. "You don't have to. Just know I'm always going to be here for you."

"My dad came today," Sam began, finally letting him in. Freddie was surprised to hear this, knowing Sam hadn't seen her dad in years. "He was just yelling at my mom, and it all got out of hand really quickly! And I just didn't know what to do. I tried to leave, and just come see you, but my dad shoved my back."

His eyes slightly widened. "He pushed you?"

She nodded, anger and sadness floating in her eyes.

"Sam," he said quietly. "Sam, I'm so sorry you went through that." Reaching forward, Freddie grabbed one of Sam's hands and held it tightly in his.

She smiled slightly, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome."

A silence fell over them, but it was comfortable. Freddie noticed the sad look in Sam's eyes return to normal. "So, now with all the drama cleared out of the way, you ready to make-out?"

Freddie laughed, and leaned in quickly, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

**There is chapter two! Each chapter is going to be based after each rule of their agreement, just so everyone knows. **

**Sorry this took longer than expected to get out, I just lost inspiration somewhere in the middle. But I found it again! **

**Please review!**

**Mwahh! xoxoxox, forthewin04. **


	3. Rule Two

**So this story has been on hiatus for about a year now, and for awhile, I had little to no intentions of reinstating it. However, after re-reading it, I decided to continue it. I had only planned for it to be about six chapters anyways, so I figured it wouldn't take me too long. **

**So, after a year of giving up on this project, I have returned. For any previous readers, I'm sure you'll want to re-read chapters one and two, but I can assure you they are worth it. **

* * *

><p>The Agreement: Chapter Three<p>

_Rule number two: No hooking-up in public places_

Freddie's back rammed into a shelf of books as Sam forced herself against him. The M volume of the encyclopedia fell from the shelf and hit the floor beside them.

Neither of them noticed.

Freddie began to wonder how he got into this current situation. Ten minutes ago, he was finishing his biology assignment in the comfort of the school library during lunch hour, and now he was making out with Sam Puckett hidden behind the Information section. The events that took place in between were blurry and irrelevant. In fact, all he could think about was the way she leaned herself into him. In that moment, both of them knew that anyone could walked in on, but the intensity of that period of time, no matter how brief, was far too great for either of them to care. Freddie felt that if he got trapped in this moment for the rest of his life, things wouldn't be so bad.

To his dismay, eternity was cut short, when a shark noise hit their ears. Sam jumped back from him, and he could quickly see how swollen her lips were.

He felt oddly proud.

"Excuse me!" the librarian, and old woman with white hair, hollered. "Cut that out this instant. You should both get detention!"

"Lisa," Sam said with a shake of her head. Freddie couldn't help but be amazed at how this girl carried herself. "You and I both know that what you just saw was not detention worthy."

Sam crossed her arms in one fluent motion, causing the school librarian to take a pause and simply figure out how to respond properly to Sam's tone without being upstaged. "That is Ms. Truman to you," she finally said with a sharp voice. "Now both of you off to class!"

She turned on her heals and left the two of them, alone once again.

"Bitch," Sam said under her breath after she had disappeared into the rows of fiction.

"How is it that I've never gotten in trouble the entire time I've attended Ridgeway, yet after just a month of being with-"

"-hooking-up with-"

"-you, I've almost been thrown in detention about seven times?"

"Hey," she defended. "I've gotten us out of those detentions every time. You're just lucky that the faculty at this school are a bunch of prissy little girls, who also happen to be scared shitless of me."

"This is true…" he agreed. "However, I still don't want to get in trouble because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Sam scoffed before firmly placing her hands on her hips. This stance made Freddie realize that a lot of Sam's intimidation simply came from her body language, as opposed to her words. "Try not to flatter yourself there, big guy."

"Can we stay on point please?" Freddie huffed. "I think it's time to have the second meeting of this relation-"

"For the billionth time, this is not a relationship."

"Let me finish my-"

"Is it almost lunch?"

"I swear to God, Sam-"

"Proceed," Sam said with a smirk, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Thank you," he pronounced. "As I was saying, I want to add another rule to our rel- er, situation."

Sam sat down at an empty table, and raised her feet to lay across the seat adjacent. By the expression on her face, Freddie could already tell that she was irritated with him. He had tried many times to apply more rules to their friends-with-benefits type relationship, so that the situation between them could function properly in a way that favoured them both. Sadly, Sam wasn't exactly easy to persuade to seeing things from his point of view. In fact, she shot him down every time the idea even began to leave his mouth.

Except, for some reason, today.

"What did you have in mind? No hooking-up in libraries? Because, I gotta say, doesn't it smell like old people in here?" she told him with a sour look on her face. "Talk about a turn off."

Freddie grinned at her, before posing his own idea. "No, not exactly. I want to wipe off all public locations. This way there is less risk, y'know?"

A groan escaped Sam as he said this. "The risk is, like, the best part!"

"But the consequences aren't! How are colleges going to like it if they see that I was in detention my entire senior year because of PDA?" Freddie explained as her walked over to the table where Sam sat and began to fish around in his backpack. He pulled out the same spiral bound notebook that contained the first rule in place for their agreement. "Now, to put-"

"Oh, my God." Sam gave him a look. "Please do not tell me that you carry that thing around with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with being prepared, Sam!"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "But that is just kind of creepy."

Freddie placed his head in him palms. "You irritate me."

"Right back at ya," she said as she examined her cuticles.

Freddie opened the book, ignoring her entirely, and found the page where their first rule was placed. He pulled out a black pen, and neatly wrote the second beneath it.

"Well, there goes all the fun out of this relationship," she sighed.

Freddie grinned widely at her comment, cause Sam to make a face at him. "What?"

His smile only grew. "You just called us a relationship."

Sam stood from the table and took a step towards him. "Bite me," she mumbled harshly, before turning swiftly and ducking back into the stacks of books.

Until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. New chapter will be up soon. I actually mean that this time, promise xx<strong>


	4. Rule Three

The Agreement: Chapter Four

* * *

><p><em>Rule number three: Never talk about the agreement<em>

Freddie adjusted the collar of his navy polo shirt for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon. He wasn't normally the type of guy to feel like he needed to hide, but today was a rare exception. Sam had shown up at his house the previous night, and long story short he was now sporting a hickey on his neck, making him feel both uncomfortable, and proud at the same time. But he intended to keep it private, because it would bring up far too many questions that he couldn't even fathom answers to. Sam had laughed at him that morning when she noticed it in the hallway before second period. He quietly asked her for suggestions on how to help, but she offered none, and simply wished him luck with a smirk. The school day was over, much to Freddie's relief, and he now felt that he was able to continue his day without the paranoia that every passing body was staring at his neck. Realistically, he could conclude that no one had been doing such, but he still felt at peace with the fact that he would no longer be surrounded by his peers.

Presently, he sat on his empty school bus - he was usually the first one on - and waited for the rest of its residents to make their way on before it drove off. He saw Sam through the window, and when she noticed him she made her way to board the bus. This wasn't her usual mode of transportation to and from school, so her entrance slightly surprised the boy, but he knew better than to question Sam Puckett.

"Smells like cabbage in here," she informed him as she sat down to share his seat. "I dunno why you put yourself through this everyday."

He simply shrugged at her. "I kind of like taking the bus."

"Sure," she said. "And I like getting my teeth pulled."

His eyes rolled in response, and he readjusted himself on the seat. "So why are you on the bus, then?"

"I wanted to ask you how your day was," she deadpanned as she took her phone out and checked the time.

"Ha ha," he spat. "No, seriously."

She slipped her phone back into her pocket before leaning into the seat. He mentally frowned at her poor posture. "It's too hot out to walk. Plus, I thought I could get in another laugh about that new beauty mark of yours."

"Always thinking about others, aren't you Sam?" he said sarcastically.

"What can I say?" she joked. "I'm here to serve."

"Of course," he said.

Sam leaned over and pulled at his collar. "Man," she commented. "I am _good_."

He batted her hand away, and quickly replaced his shirt to hide the mark once again. "God damn, get off of me."

She smirked, but didn't continue the conversation as other students began to board the bus.

The ride home was relatively quiet, with the exception of Sam popping her gum in his ear, and laughing when he would tell her to shut-up. When they arrived at Bushwell Plaza, they headed to Carly's apartment where she was already home due to Spencer picking her up on his motorcycle. "Hey guys," she greeted as they entered. Sam immediately went to the kitchen to find a snack, but Freddie sat down on the couch next to Carly.

She began to tell him about a boy named Jeremy, who was either her cousin's friend, or her friend's cousin, not that Freddie cared. "So he comes up to me, and ask if he- Oh, my god, Freddie!"

This snapped his attention back to her, and he blinked. "What?"

"Who have you been _making-out_ with?" she said with far too much enthusiasm.

His eyes immediately wandered to Sam, but then made their way back to Carly. It took him a minute to realize how exactly she knew, but then it hit him - she could see his hickey.

Suddenly he wished he could tell her - _oh, you haven't heard? Your best friend and I have been hooking-up for months now!_ But he could see Sam over Carly's shoulder giving him a death glare. He sighed inwardly, knowing that telling Carly would be breaking the rules of their agreement.

This rule was put into place only about a week ago.

He had been standing in the hallway, leaning against the cold medal of his locker when his phone rang. He opened the message to see that it was from Sam. _I wish I didn't have so much homework tonight. Because I swear, I would've been all over you, _it read. Freddie had to read it over about six times before he was able to get over it. Sam rarely brought up their agreement, so her not only bringing it up, but genuinely wanting to be a part of it, was something foreign to him.

_Well you'll have to make it up to me, _Freddie replied. _Maybe some other night this week? _

Sam didn't reply to him throughout the next two periods, and he didn't see her until lunch. When he found her, she was standing by a trash can talking to a boy she knew from detention. Sam's other friends always slightly scared Freddie. They were always tough, and had little to no knowledge of good grammar. This made them both hard to deal, and communicate with. Either way, Freddie approached her. "I see you forgot to text me back," he said upon arrival.

"Sorry," she said without making eye contact. "Guess my phone died or something."

He already knew she didn't like dealing with him when her detention friends were present, but he felt as though she had the decency to give him a polite response.

He growled inwardly. "So is later this week okay?" he pried.

She turned to face him. "Not now, alright?" she spat.

"Goin' on a date there, Sam?" her friend commented.

"Absolutely not," she deadpanned as she turned back to him.

"We just have this thing," Freddie tried as he slowly backed up. "Talk to you later."

Later that night Sam appeared at his apartment door. "We _have a thing_," she quoted angrily. "I cannot believe you did that!"

His head hurt. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Everything!" she spat as she pushed past him to enter the apartment. "Where's your bag?"

He turned to see his blue backpack sitting in the living room. "Over there on the couch but-"

His words were interrupted by Sam shoving him aside and marching straight to his bag. She tore through it until she revealed the orange notebook. She pulled a pen out from her back pocket (lord knows how that got there) and scribbled something messily in the book before shoving it back onto the couch. "There," she huffed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she made her way back over to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Fred," she said, before she left the apartment once again.

Freddie then walked over to the couch to retrieve the notebook. He opened it to the rules page, to reveal a new addition from Sam. _Never talk about the agreement!_

"Well, at least she's taking the rule idea seriously," he had mumbled to himself.

Now, Carly was still eying him down like a puppy waiting for a treat. He had no idea what he was going to say to make this situation just go away. "I had a date with this girl my mom set me up with," he began, not quite sure where this lie would take him. "Nothing serious, though."

Carly blinked. "You seriously don't think you're getting away with that little detail, do you?"

He should've known better. "My mom's friend has a daughter named Olivia, and I'm sort of seeing her," he tried.

Carly rose to her feet and clapped her hands. "When can I meet her!"

Freddie could see Sam in the background, trying not to laugh. "Oh, I think I'm going to end things," he explained, never taking his eyes off Sam. "She's a really _bad_ kisser."

She shot her eyes up to look back at him, and he subtly raised his eye brows in response, clearly teasing. "Yeah well," Sam said. "I bet you'll be doing her a favour."

"Sam!" Carly shot a look at her best friend, before turning back to Freddie. From behind her, he saw Sam wink at him. He smiled slightly in return, and liked the fact that these encounters had almost become a secret language shared by the two of them.

Carly soon left the room to go ask Spencer about dinner, leaving Sam to approach Freddie. "Thanks for not blowing it," she whispered, knowing Carly was just in the next room.

He smiled. "S'alright."

"You know, Benson," she told him. "You're getting better at lying. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

"Oh god," he told her. "I hope not."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review! <strong>

**And if you're reading my story If You Were Me, the next chapter has been roughly written, I just have to fine tune it! It should be out SUPER soon!**


	5. Rule Four

The Agreement: Chapter Five

* * *

><p><em>Rule number four: No dating outside the agreement unless both people are happy.<em>

Freddie could see her looking at him from across the hallway. They had a few classes together - English, maybe math - but he couldn't remember her name. Suddenly, she was on the move, crossing the hall to stand adjacent to him. "Hi Freddie," she said with a bright smile.

He smiled back, but his mind was working on her name. "Hey," he said lamely, until it flew into his head.

"It's Angela," she told him quietly, realizing he had forgotten.

He nodded. "Right."

She began to look at her shoes, clearly nervous. Freddie was curious why a cute girl like Angela was even talking to him. They had never spoken before this encounter, and he had assumed it was going to stay that way. She looked back up, and began grabbing at her reddish brown hair. "My friend Katherine is having this party on Friday," she explained. "And she told me to bring a date."

Freddie realized where this was going. "I see."

"So, anyways," she continued. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me? I know we haven't really talked much but-"

"That sounds like fun," Freddie silenced her rambling with a smile. "I'd like to."

A smile appeared on her face as well. "Okay!"

"I'll just have to make sure I'm not busy, alright?"

"Sounds good," she cheered.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't go!"<p>

"Exactly that," she replied later that night when Freddie told Sam about his date with Angela.

"You do not have that authority! I can date whoever I want!" he stomped.

Sam shook her head. "Yeah I don't think so. You're mine."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Oh god, you know what I mean."

"Sam," he told her. "Just because we have this agreement, it doesn't make me your property! I mean, didn't we start this because we were both alone? Well, I don't have to be alone anymore."

She scowled. "That's hardly fair, because then I get left alone."

"So what, we stay in this agreement forever?" he spat.

She shook her head. "Not forever, just until we both have someone. So no one ends up alone."

"I hate that," he told her. "No!"

Suddenly she was on her feet, she ran to disappear into his bedroom. He quickly realized what she was doing — adding it to the rule book. He was soon chasing after her, and found her searching through his bag. "Sam!" he said as he got down beside her. "That doesn't get to be a rule!"

"Does too!" she said as she found the notebook. She held it in her hands and Freddie grabbed the other side, attempting to pull it from her. It became a tug of war to get custody of the book.

Sam gave it a large tug, getting the book free from Freddie. They both tumbled backwards and collapsed onto the floor. Sam acted quickly, grabbed a pen and wrote in her rule.

"Guess you're stuck with me," she said out of breath as she threw the notebook at him.

Sure enough, when he opened it, she had added to the rule page. _No dating outside the agreement unless both people are happy._

"I hate you," he mumbled as he got up.

She smiled. "That's the way it should be."

He fell back onto his bed, and she soon followed. "Why do you care so much if I go on one date?"

"I dunno," she said quietly. "I just don't want to complicate things, y'know?"

He nodded, even though he still didn't fully understand.

She turned to lay on her side so she was facing him. "Awe, cheer up, Fredlumps," she began. "You can do better than Angela anyways."

He notice her slowly inching closer to him, and he began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the girls proximity. "How come I feel like you don't really mean that?"

"I guess that's always an option," she laughed. "But, this time only, I do really mean it."

And then, her lips were on him. Sam always caught him off guard when she kissed him, but this time in particular it struck something new. He began to think over all of the things she had said to him that night, from not letting him see Angela, to kissing him out of remotely nowhere. Even after she left that night, he couldn't help but notice a change in her demeanour.

Then, all at once, it hit him. Could Sam be jealous? Or, at the very least, far to possessive of him to let him go.

As odd (and discriminating, really) as that idea was, it still excited Freddie.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Freddie felt like the jerk asshole ever as he stood in front of Angela, and turn down her date request.<p>

"Oh," was her first response. "I really wanted you to come. What came up?"

He frowned. Truth be told, he really wanted to attend Katherine's party with Angela. It would be a nice break from his usual crowd, and he knew Angela was a sweet girl. He began to picture the night: drinks in a crowded room, dancing, laughing, small talk, maybe a peck on the lips. A few months ago, that would have sounded like the best thing he had going. But, a few months ago, he was a different person. Now, an ideal Saturday night consisted of him and Samantha Puckett in his bedroom, wearing far less clothing than socially acceptable - and he suddenly knew there was nothing that could make him do anything else.

Now, he could see Sam standing in the hall behind Angela, and looked directly at her as he gave an answer. "There's this girl who's super into me," he exaggerated as Sam turned and jokingly blew him a kiss. "And she sort of claimed me as her property."

Angela's face twisted. "Her _property_?" she questioned.

Freddie nodded, looking at her now. "Yeah, it's kind of lame, but she told me I'm not allowed to see anyone other than her. I'm sorry."

"That's stupid," Angela said under her breath.

"You know what?" Freddie said, turning to Sam once more. "It's really not."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five! Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	6. Rule Five

The Agreement: Chapter Six

**I'm so glad that a lot of you are liking this story. I know I'm a bit slow on updating, but I am trying to be consistent.**

**This the final rule of Sam and Freddie's agreement, however it is not the last chapter of the story. **

* * *

><p><em>Rule number five: Never let emotions get in the way of the agreement.<em>

It was the third night in a row that Freddie heard his bedroom window opening at about three in the morning. Sam stumbled through and fell onto his bed, rolling to face him. "Morning, Freddie," she greeted tiredly.

Freddie's mom was out of town for the week, and Sam instantly took that as an excuse to come over in the middle of the night. "Hello, Sam," he said while rubbing his eye. "You do know it would be so much more enjoyable to see you if you didn't show up so late."

She shrugged and moved to take her shoes off. "You're just lucky I'm here at all," she smirked as she threw her sneakers to the floor and moved to lay under his comforter.

"Oh am I?" he replied sarcastically as his eyes closed.

Sam moved a few inches closer to him. "Definitely."

It was silent for a few moments, and Freddie had almost drifted back to sleep when he felt Sam wrap her legs around him and rest her head on his chest. He felt a little uncomfortable with the girl's proximity at first, seeing as she hadn't been this cuddly the nights previous, but he soon relaxed and moved his arm to rest around her. He could soon hear the faint sounds of her snoring (something she always denied), and kissed the top of her head.

This new development was different than their agreement, Freddie decided. This seemed more relaxed and honest than their agreement, and it made Freddie wonder just _what _Sam was doing here. Her coming over simply to sleep was something Freddie was unfamiliar with (especially since the last two nights she had many intentions and none of them were sleeping).

But, for whatever reason, he chose not to over think any of this. Trying to decipher the inner workings of Sam's mind was something far too complicated for him to even fathom. So, instead, he let him self slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The pain that overtook him was almost a shock. Over the past few months, Freddie knew he was growing mildly attached to Samantha Puckett. He spent too much of his time around her that he couldn't help feeling quite fond of the girl. However, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling that was currently passing through him. There she was, only a few feet away from him, on the other side of the road. On a normal occasion, he would be quite happy to see her. But, you see, this was not a normal instance, because <em>normally<em>, she wasn't making out with random guys.

At first he was angry - how could Sam do that to him? Just a few weeks ago, she made a large deal over the matter of him going on one date! Now she thought it was acceptable to go behind his back and make out with some dude (that probably wasn't even worth her time of day) right outside of their favourite ice cream place? He knew it was the furthest thing from acceptable.

But, soon, he felt betrayed and depressed. Wasn't he supposed to be the one to kiss her? Was he not good enough anymore?

All the terrible thoughts going through his head where enough to make him storm off, leaving her there, never knowing any better.

* * *

><p>The carpet beneath him itched his legs, but he didn't dare move. There was so much emotion passing through him, that he almost wasn't sure how he could carry on. No part of him knew how much he really cared about Sam until he saw her with someone else. He knew it was stupid to feel jealous - because, she wasn't really <em>his <em>- but no matter how hard he tried, the envious feeling remained inside of him. He decided the only way to sort through his despair was to face the music, so he grabbed his phone, clutched it tightly, and called Sam.

"Hey dork," she began cheerfully as she answered.

Freddie let out a shaky breath, before he let his wonderment take over. "Who was that guy today?"

There was a pause. A long one. "What?" she said lamely.

"I saw you with him today," he told her. "Who is he?"

He heard her exhale, clearly not wanting to explain. "An old boyfriend of mine," she let out. "It was just this one time thing, okay?"

"Sam," he said with a shake of his head, even though she couldn't see him. "It's not like you had lunch. You were sucking his face off in the middle of the street!"

"It's really not your business, Fred."

"_Excuse me_?" he snapped. "You made my date with Angela _your _business!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" she exclaimed. "You're right, it wasn't cool. But it won't happen again!"

He breathed. "You promise me?"

"Yeah."

A beat later, he decided to believe her. "Okay."

There was an awkward pause, but she tried to smooth it over. "So, is it okay if I still come over later?"

No part of him thought he could handle seeing her after today. "You know I'm not feeling up to it tonight," he half-lied. "Rain check?"

"Sure," she said hesitantly. "Rain check."

The line went dead, and soon his phone was thrown across the room. No matter if she was sorry, he still couldn't bring himself to forgive her right away. He felt hurt, and betrayed and he wasn't sure just quite how to recover from this. He leaned back on his hands - since he was still sitting on his bedroom floor - and let out a sigh. His new position gave him a clearer view of the top of his end table, where he could see the orange notebook. He reached for it, and brought it down to his level.

The rule page was soon in front of him, and he knew he had to make adjustments for what he was feeling right now. All of the negative emotions in him were telling him to end the agreement as soon as possible - anything to get away from this pain - but he knew he would miss it if that happened. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, and move past this. So he pulled the pen from the books spiral binding, and brought it to the paper.

A few moments later, he glanced at what he had written.

_Never let emotions get in the way of the agreement. _

He only hoped he could follow his own rule.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter six. Thoughts?<strong>


	7. The Aftermath

The Agreement: Chapter Seven

**I'm on vacation right now, but I had some downtime, so I wrote this. **

**PLEASE READ:  
>Like I said last chapter: THERE ARE NO MORE RULES. I don't think some people read that in the last author's note, so I just wanted to make sure that it was understood.<strong>

**Also, this chapter is mostly Freddie's thoughts, and there isn't too much dialogue. But, it is a very important chapter. **

* * *

><p>What kind of cruel joke was it to curse humans with the power to love? Freddie for one didn't see it as a thing of beauty, or a wondrous emotion that strikes down on us to invoke feelings that are only supposed to effect us in a positive way. He only saw it as a burden; a great sense of confusion and mixed up feelings that never should have crossed his mind.<p>

_Never _should have crossed his mind.

He still couldn't believe it to be true, that he had these feelings. When he fell into Sam's trap and joined her in this agreement, he never would have imagined himself to feel anything other than tolerance for the blonde, but somehow, the outcome changed and now he couldn't help but notice just how _amazing_ she was. And, she truly was. She was daring, and outrageous, and adventurous, and _sexy_, and so many other intriguing qualities that Freddie was almost shocked that it took him this long to notice. It's not like anything about her had changed, she was still mean, annoying Sam, but he didn't seem to mind so much anymore. It was like, all of a sudden, instead of seeing these qualities as her faults, he saw the perfect girl that lived behind them.

Freddie's head hurt.

Seeing her with that boy broke him more than it should have. He couldn't think, he couldn't sleep. It was all he could do not to picture Sam across the road, some scumbag with his hands on her, pressing his lips onto hers. He felt like a zombie for the next few days, passing through the various events of his day with little awareness, wondering what came next for Sam and him. Would he have to pretend she hadn't hurt him? Would she ever bring it up again? Would he _get past this_?

His revelations soon opened doorways to the truth he now needed to face: not only did he have romantic feelings for the bane of his existence, but he was regularly hooking up with her. The universe must have felt that there wasn't enough unfairness and irony floating around. Suddenly, being in this agreement sparked something entirely new in him.

It went like this:

Sam would come over, like she had for the past few months, and they would lock themselves away in his bedroom. Everything would go as planned, she would kiss him first, being daring and aggressive, but soon, she would back down and let him take control. This is where he would kiss her softly, and hold her waist, and trail kisses down her neck. He (now) liked to imagine that this actually meant something (even though it didn't), and did this by attempting to be more romantic in the way he stroked her cheek, or by holding her closer to him than necessary. He was curious if she had began to notice a change in his demeanour, but she carried on as usual, absentmindedly kissing back. He took that as a sign that she didn't mind (or notice) so he grabbed a hold on her hand.

"What up with the romantics?" Sam panted as she pulled back. Scratch that, she noticed.

_What _was he supposed to say to that? "Sorry," he breathed lamely.

"No need to be sentimental, Benson," she stated before capturing his lips once again.

* * *

><p>The agreement couldn't make sense anymore, not with his feelings for Sam developing so quickly. It's hard to "keep it casual" when you're (falling) in love. Freddie felt like he had been backed into a corner, and was suddenly surrounded by so many things he was not ready to face. He wished for things to go back to when they were easy (well, as easy as things can be with Sam involved), so that he didn't have to feel so mixed up all the time. His confusion got so bad, in fact, that he had almost come to the decision to call off the agreement all together. The last time him and Sam were together, he had been prepared to tell her that it was all too much, and he wouldn't be apart of it anymore.<p>

And he almost went through with it, until Sam went off book and ruined everything. It would have been so simple if Sam followed the plan he had set in his head (sit her down, don't let her kiss you, and tell her that you're done). But, of course, she couldn't make it easy. She came into his room and immediately brought her lips to his, so forcefully that he just couldn't bring himself to pull back. Next thing he knew, he was kissing her back so strongly. However, he still had some hope inside him that he could bring himself to end their agreement, until: "You're a really good kisser," Sam mumbled between kisses.

"I am?" Freddie asked, pulling back.

She nodded, and smiled. "Way better than my ex."

Those five words were enough to change his entire attitude on the situation, and suddenly he knew it wasn't the right time to end _anything,_ especially after her praises. So he leaned forward and kissed her again, still trapped in the fine details of their agreement.

Why did she have this effect over him?

* * *

><p>The second time he tried to end their agreement, he failed even harder.<p>

He clutched the phone in his hand as he heard it ringing, her on the other end. When he clicked answer, he felt like he was finally ready to throw the truth (or at least a slice of it) at her, but she just sounded so goddamn excited to talk to him. "Freddie!" she exclaimed when he answered. "I've been trying to reach you all afternoon. I miss you're stupid face."

It was strangely endearing. "That was almost a compliment," Freddie laughed. "But, uh, Sam, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead," she told him.

"I don't think…" he began, then paused to think over his words. "That I can do the whole, you know, agreement thing anymore."

"Pardon?" she asked after a long silence. "I thought…" she started, but then trailed off.

He could hear the disappointment in her, and he felt like he had hurt her, which was something he utterly did not want to do. "Tonight!" he added, to make up for what he had said earlier. "I can't do it tonight. My mom is having her book club over."

"Oh!" she said, her cheerful tone returning. "No worries, Benson."

Long after they had hung up, he still felt disappointed in himself for chickening out. If this was going to continue, he really needed to get a hold of himself, or there would be a serious mess left for him to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought. <strong>


	8. The Attempt

The Agreement: Chapter Eight

**Well this is a bit overdue, isn't it? I'm sorry for the delay in getting out this chapter! The thing is, I'm in my last year of high school and I've been focusing on school because I'll be applying to college soon, and let's face it, my fan fiction story isn't at the top of my priority list at the moment. However, I really do love this story, and I'm not going anywhere! I know I'm not the best at updating sometimes, but this story will continue! I suddenly got struck with inspiration, so I wrote this chapter! Luckily, I have the chapter after this written as well (Fun Fact: it was actually the first thing I wrote for this story!) so there will not be a long wait for that one! **

**So without further excuses, here's chapter eight! **

* * *

><p>It was Christmas eve and the room was spinning. Freddie had already drunken his weight in eggnog, and by now he was almost positive he was drinking pure rum. Never mind the consequences (his throbbing head, his pounding heart) because tonight he needed the courage. Tonight was the night, he could feel it in his bones, rushing through his veins, shooting through his entire body. He was finally going to do it - he was going to tell Sam that he was in love with her. Of course this was a foolish plan, and surely it wasn't going to end in any of the scenarios he's been playing out in his head over the past two weeks, but for some reason he felt determined not to back down.<p>

He had had enough of pretending that this girl didn't drive him wild. It had gotten to the point where he was so sick with love that looking in her direction both tore him in two, and put him back together again. She was everything he had ever wanted, and everything that had ever caused him pain wrapped into one package that he found more desirable than he ever thought possible. He figured if he did not tell her now, he would surely explode from being stuck in this limbo of love and pain.

He hoped for her, and dreamed of her, and was becoming so pathetic that it pained him to see himself this way. He wanted nothing more than for her to say that she felt the same. He stayed awake at night thinking about what it would be like if she confessed to loving him too - and they could finally be together, and his heart could stay intact for at least a little while. Nothing would make him happier, he decided, than to be Sam Puckett's boyfriend. Of course she wasn't really the type to have a boyfriend, but to be quite honest, he didn't really care if she called him that. As long as she was his and his alone.

But then, like always, the realization hit him that she _does not _belong to him. She belongs to no one.

And he came right back to the conclusion that he must tell her, and soon.

In perfect harmony with his thoughts, there was a knock at his door. He stood up far too quickly, and feels the rum in his system for the first time. He felt empowered (and slightly nauseous) and ready to take on anything. He moved to the door and pulled it aside to see Sam standing promptly in tight jeans and one of his t-shirts (that he doesn't remember giving to her) and this alone is enough to remind him of how much he adores this girl.

"Merry Christmas," Freddie let out.

"It's not midnight yet," Sam informed him as she slipped past into the dark of his apartment. This made Freddie realize he had no idea what time it actually was.

"Right," he agreed simply as he followed her inside, taking a seat next to her on his couch.

Turning the rum bottle to face her, Sam smirked. "I see you've had a bit to drink."

Freddie blinked. "Only, like, a little bit."

She let out a breathy laugh and leaned into his couch. "Don't worry, I won't judge you."

"In that case," Freddie told her. "I think I might be drunk."

He felt her hand move to pat him on the knee. "Attaboy!"

The electricity coming from her hand was excruciating. He turned to look at her, and couldn't help the smile that overtook his face.

"What?" Sam questioned, moving back just a little bit.

"You look so _damn_ beautiful," he let out, the alcohol removing his filter.

Sam seemed surprised by his comment, but she took it well, giving him a smile. "Thanks, I guess."

Freddie leaned forward, practically out of no where, and kissed her. It was weird taking charge for once, he decided. Usually he left it up to Sam to initiate these things, but he couldn't help himself tonight.

To his dismay, Sam disconnected their lips, but rested her forehead against his. "I don't think we should be doing this if you're drunk, Freddie."

Her breath was warm against his lips, and it only made him want to kiss her more. "But we do this kind of thing all the time?"

"I know," she said, pulling herself away completely. "It just doesn't feel right like this, y'know?"

He shrugged at her. "Sure. I guess so."

"Benson, don't be angry. We'll have plenty of time to make-out later," she joked, a smile on her face.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead for a quick second before sitting back.

"You're a little clingy when you drink, aren't you?"

"Only to you," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She laughed, taking it as a joke. "Well I'm flattered."

"You should be," he told her, a bit more seriously. "I mean, I really like you Sam."

She smiled wide. "I'd hope so. I mean we are together like twenty-four seven. It would be kind of shitty for you if you hated me!"

He realized that she didn't get the hint, and went to try again. "Yeah, but Sam I-" Cue the marker for his alcohol to take revenge. The next thing he knew, he had puked on the carpet, and was too embarrassed to look Sam in the eyes.

"God Freddie," she half-laughed. "You alright!"

His mind had been filled with ways this conversation could have ended, and in none of them did he puke. "Uh y-yeah, just kind of dizzy."

"No doubt," she said as she got to her feet. "I'll help you to your room."

She grabbed a hold of his arm, and brought him to his feet. After supporting him, the two made their way into his bedroom and he collapsed down onto the mattress, mentally hitting himself for being so stupid. He had all of the courage in the world, and he blew it. He knew it would be hard to get another chance like he had tonight to tell Sam everything, he just hoped he would get one soon. She leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. "I think I'm gonna head out, you look like you need some sleep anyways. Call me if you need me, okay? Merry Christmas, Benson."

After he heard the apartment door close, he cursed himself over the disaster that had just unfolded. How was he ever supposed to live that down?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Freddie! Please review, next chapter really soon. <strong>


	9. Confessions

The Agreement: Chapter Nine

**YAY NEW CHAPTER. This chapter was originally going to be a one-shot once upon a time, but I ended up turning it into this full length story instead, so I actually wrote this chapter a super long time ago. So it pretty much just needed some editing (since I wrote it in present tense originally, and this story is written in past tense. Good going, Amanda), and now here it is! **

**I hope you like it, because I definitely do. It's by far my favourite chapter. **

* * *

><p>He watched her, intensely so. Wonder and confusion filled her eyes as she stared blankly into him. Her eyes slightly widened, and her cheeks filled with colour. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" she asked, pretending like she hadn't heard him. Even though he knew she had.<p>

He shook his head. "Please don't make me say it again."

Her expression didn't change, he noticed. Just a blank stare that could mean anything if you read into it enough. He decided this conversation (confession) wasn't going to move forward until he did just that: repeat himself.

"I love you."

Three damn words to change an eternity. Two best friends, and a simple set of five rules, suddenly ripped in two by the simple uttering of three syllables.

A silence around them grew, then fell, leaving only the sounds of his shallow breathing to hit his ears. He looked straight at her — so focused that from her opinion it must've looked like he was looking through her — and the anger and disappointment was apparent on his face. Truth be told, he was disappointed in _her_. Her soft promises that she would never hurt him have been put to rest, because truth be told he is hurt. And it's all her fault for making him feel all of these god awful things.

"Sorry," she whispered, cutting the dreadful silence in two. "But I-I just don't feel the way you do."

He nodded — not because he understood but rather because it was what she expected of him — and looked harder into her. "I guess that's understandable."

"It's just," she began while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We had an agreement. And I think you just caught me off guard, y'know... we had an agreement," she told him. The second time she said this, it was in a whisper. As if he needed a reminder of what was happening between the pair of them. The agreement was the worst choice he ever made.

He found himself shrugging — an attempt to lighten the mood. "I guess that didn't stop me from feeling something."

Her eyes closed, and she shook her head slowly from side to side. "You make it sound like we are little kids and you have a crush on me or something. This is a huge deal, Benson."

He blinked, and wasn't quite sure how to respond to her, not this time. "Remember rule number one, Sam." Saying her name out loud sounded weird, suddenly. He had said it so many times in his head — Sam, Sam, Sam — that when it was transferred back into reality it had a weird side effect to it. "You and I — our feelings and stuff — come before the agreement. We are friends first, right?"

"But this isn't just friendship you're talking about Fred! This is love! We've never even begun to talk about that!" Her facts were right, they had never talked about love. "I've never even thought about that!"

Something in him sank, fell, then broke into a million and one pieces. He thinks it was his heart. "Oh," was all he could manage, making him look and sound just as pathetic as he felt.

"Shit," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have said that! That was mean. I — that's not what I meant."

But he knew it was exactly what she meant. And she isn't sorry about saying it, thinking it — or not thinking it, depending on how you looked at it. "I know you didn't," he lied.

She nodded, and slightly ran a hand through her hair. "So, when did you, y'know, come to decide you felt this way. I mean, like, how long have you even liked me for?"

He swallowed, thoughts of whether to lie or confess switched through his brain. He finally settled on somewhere in between. "Long enough."

She shook her head. "That's not an answer."

He broke all forms of eye contact, because he knew that there is no way in hell that he will ever be able to tell her this while looking into those god damned blue eyes. "Since I saw you kissing your ex-boyfriend."

The sentence came out rushed and messy, but she heard every word anyways. "That was like, months ago!"

"Four," he mumbled. "To be exact."

"Oh really, and how many days?" she tested.

He knew the answer, fifteen, but he would never admit it to her. "I don't know," he lied, again. "That's not the point!"

"Oh, really. Then what is the point?"

"Look, all I know is that I'm absolutely not supposed to feel this way! Not about you, anyways," he explained.

"Tell me about it," she whispered.

He ignored her and continued. "And it's like we're sworn enemies, or whatever we are! But then in the back of my head there are just these feelings for you! Sometimes they are so strong that I can't even think straight, but then there are some days when I think they are gone and I can get back to normal. But every time I think I'm finally over you, you smile at me. Like a real genuine smile! And then I find myself falling for you all over again!"

"Sounds like a mess," she said with a half smile, clearly forced, trying to lighten the mood.

"And then," he continued, after taking a long breath. "There is the stupid agreement! And I blame you for that part, because it was your idea to become friends-with-benefits, or whatever the hell we are, and that triggered all these messed up feelings."

She shrugged. "I'd just like to point out that you broke half of the rules of the agreement in the last, like, ten seconds."

"I didn't re-read the manual," he told her sharply. "Is that all you have to say on the matter?"

"Does this mean the agreement is over?" she asked, obviously kidding.

For the first time that afternoon, he smiled. "Yeah, it does."

She nodded. "Then yeah, that's all I've got to say."

He nodded too, wondering how to bring this painful conversation to rest. "So what now?"

"Now?" she questioned as well, thinking over their options. "Now, we try and start over."

"What, as friends?"

"As whatever we were before this agreement mess," she clarified. "Do you think that'll be okay?"

He debated it - something inside him screaming to get out, get out now! - but he knew he would miss her far too much if that were to ever happen. He has grown accustom to seeing her face everyday, and the absence of that would only bring withdrawal. "Yeah, that should work," he told her with a small grin.

She took a few steps to close the gap between them, holding him in a tight hug. "I'll miss it though," she confessed. "The agreement, I mean."

As she stepped back, he sighed. "Yeah, me too."

She grinned and grabbed her coat off the back of his couch. "So, see you around," she said as she began to back away towards the door.

"Right," he agreed before she slipped out, leaving him alone to wonder what the hell he was going to do to recover from this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Next chapter up ASAP! <strong>


	10. Outcomes

The Agreement: Chapter Ten

He was all too aware of the space she occupied. He sat at one end of the couch, his hands twisting anxiously in his lap, hoping to God that this could quickly come to an end.

She was on the other end of the couch, although, not in a similar manner. Her head was resting on her arm, with a bored expression plastered on her (beautiful) face. One moment, her feet were curled up under her, but, in an instant, they slid across the couch causing her feet to brush against the side of his jeans.

Alone time with Sam suddenly had become his worst nightmare.

Not because he was an awkward person by nature — or because he's felt like the worlds largest idiot since their encounter last week — but because when he was around her now, he realized that their agreement was really over. He had no strings attached to her - they weren't connected in any way. Not Sam and Freddie - but two completely separate beings. And being separate from Sam is not what he asked for.

He had put so much anticipation on what would happen when he finally told Sam about his aching love for her, that he never imagined what it would mean for them afterwards.

His attention snapped back to her foot.

It was moving again, the fabric of her sock tracing back and forth along his leg in absentminded stokes. He chocked back a cough, trying to hold in all the emotions this evoked. It didn't take long for Sam to realize exactly what it was she was inflicting upon the boy. Slowly, her feet made the painful journey back to rest along side her, and Freddie couldn't tell if he blessed or cursed their absence. "Popcorn?" the blonde suddenly stated, bringing herself to her feet.

"Sure," Freddie let out, feeling a sweat rise on his neck. "Popcorn sounds good."

Sam wondered off into his kitchen, leaving him abandoned on the sofa for however brief. His head fell to his hands — something that seemed to happen all to much nowadays.

He should have kept his damned mouth shut. That would have been a hell of a lot easier.

He remembers back to the one of that last times they were together before he spilled his metaphorical guts for everyone to see. They were in her room, surprisingly, seeing as no one was ever really invited there. She was on her back, allowing her blonde hair to cascade off the bed in perfect curls, winding down towards her carpeted floor. He was sitting nearby, trying to keep himself at bay. Being around her had become so complicated he almost forgot how to do it. Her question from moments earlier was still ringing in the air, remaining unanswered. Freddie wasn't quite sure as to what he was meant to say to the girls' inquiry. To him, it was obvious.

She wanted to know if he had ever had sex.

This notion surprised him, seeing as the whole point of this agreement was based upon the fact that neither of them could get some. Since then, any and all sexual experiences he's ever had were with Sam herself, and he figured she already knew that. He opened his mouth. "Exactly when in the timeline of my life do you think that would have happened?"

A sharp laugh cut through her room. "Point taken, Benson," she said. "You just never tell me _anything_ so I thought I would ask."

"What about you?" he asked before he could stop himself. "Have you ever had sex?"

She sat up so he could see her face. "Nah," she told him. "I mean I've had some things with some other guys… but it never went there."

He nodded, feeling oddly relieved. There was a feeling in him growing that maybe he'd be lucky enough to be her first.

As if she were reading his mind, she turned to him and set her hand on his knee. "Do you think we'd ever…"

He swallowed, before studying her face. In that moment, he wasn't sure what his response was meant to be. Obviously through the months of their agreement that had made sexual advances together, and he was not quite as innocent of a boy as he once was. But he had never imagined it going to such lengths. "I mean," he began slowly. "I wouldn't be against it…"

She nodded. "Me neither."

For awhile, he just stared at her. Did this mean they had agree to have sex? Was this going to happen now? He didn't know. Luckily, she answered these questions for him. She moved her hand from his knee to grab onto one of his. "One day, then."

A grin spread across his face. "Yeah, one day."

Now, she returned to the couch, a freshly made bowl of popcorn in her hands. She set it down in-between them, never making eye contact. How could they go from that to this, Freddie wondered. One minute they were ready to go all the way with each other, and the next she could barely look at him. How could she agree to all those things and not love him back? He felt his heart swell in his chest, and his eyes began to sting.

That's when Sam decided to pass him a glance. "Are you okay?" she let out.

"No," Freddie breathed.

She tugged at her hair. "I'm sorry…"

When he didn't say anything, she moved to pause the movie. The silence surrounded them, and she set the popcorn on the coffee table making room for herself next to him. Her sudden proximity made everything worse and he felt light headed. He simply shook his head. "Don't be, it's my fault."

He then felt her hand, like it often did, making its way to his knee. She squeezed it slightly, and Freddie felt the air get caught in the back of his throat. "It's not, through. I did this to you… to us."

Her finger began to trace back and forth against his jeans, and he felt like her actions were inappropriate. It's like she was still leading him on.

These suspicions were confirmed when he watched her sit up, and lean into him. At first he thought she was just moving in closer, but then she pressed her lips against his cheek softly. Her turned to her, in question of these actions, causing her to kiss him again, her lips catching his. Her arms snaked around his neck, and her lips moved slowly on his. His eyes stayed wide open, scared of what was happening. This was the first time that they had kissed without the bind of their agreement since they were in the ninth grade and her kissed her out on the fire escape. He didn't know what this meant, but he was pretty damn sure she wasn't kissing him because she loved him back. She pulled away, and looked into his still open eyes. "I hope you're okay with this," she asked. "I missed you."

It was just another game. "I told you." Each word came out sharply. "This agreement is over, Sam."

"But I just thought—"

"Whatever you thought was wrong, okay?" He shook his head.

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Freddie I… I was just trying to help."

"Well you're not," he told her. "How is you kissing me, and making me feel all these things for you, ever going to help me get over all this?"

She sat back, but didn't say anything. "I think you should go," Freddie told her finally.

He watched as she blinked, before grabbing her coat. "Sorry," she mumbled as she pushed past his legs and headed for the front door. She hesitated to open it, her hand moving slowly for the door knob. Truth be told, Freddie didn't really want this. He knew if she left that would be it, and at the end of the day, he didn't want this to be their bitter end. Not yet.

"Wait," he said before she had even opened the door. "Do you, uh, wanna come finish the movie?"

Relief washed over her. "Yeah," she let out before practically running back over to the couch. She returned to her original position, curled up on the couch with her feet pushing the boundaries to getting too close. As the movie began once again, it was like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't yelled at her, like he hadn't tried to kick her out, and like she hadn't kissed him there on the couch, just moments earlier.

**Thanks for reading, new chapter coming! **


End file.
